


Helping Hand

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: James is exposed to a biological compound.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 007 Fest. Porn Prompt Table 008 "Sex Pollen".

 

When James came to he was lying on the floor of the quartermaster’s office.  His wrists were securely shackled, looped around the leg of Q’s enormous metal workbench and his ankles were tied together with a thick rope.  He shook his head, tying to remember what had happened.  He’d been talking to Q.  He remembered Q shouting at him…  Intense heat…  James tested the restraints and grunted when he realised he was unable to free himself.  At the sound Q appeared and crouched down beside him.

“Oh James.  How many times have I told you not to mess with things in my workshop?”

James shifted as he realised how hot he still was.  His skin seemed to prickle as he writhed and his cock was so hard it felt like every drop of blood in his body was trying to flow into it.  Q smiled at him and reached down to undo his tie.

“ _Digitalis Turpitudinem_.  It’s a relatively recent discovery. A member of the Foxglove family.  We had hoped that the psychotropic properties of the plant might be beneficial in our hunt for a one-hundred-percent reliable truth serum.  Unfortunately the only thing we’ve discovered so far is that the pollen is an extremely potent aphrodisiac for around ten percent of the population.  Congratulations 007.  Thanks to your insatiable appetite for fiddling with stuff we can now confirm that you are one of the ten percent.”

“Let… me… go.”  James slurred, shivering despite the heat as Q started to unbutton his shirt.

“I can’t.”  Q said apologetically.  “I had to put this room into lockdown the moment you broke that phial.  If I let you go I’m afraid you’d be hell bent on fucking anything that moved and as I am the only moving thing in here… well.  I’d much rather you bought me dinner first.”

James tried to thrash as Q finished unbuttoning his shirt and started on his trousers.

“What are you doing?”

“The effects of this pollen seem to last for around six hours typically.  During that time male subjects suffer from nonischemic priapism; a constant and uncomfortable erection.  This unfortunately can result in damage to the penis and permanent erectile dysfunction.  I’m going to attempt to help you to avoid that.”

James could only watch as Q pushed aside his clothing.  Pausing to primly slide on a pair of black nitrile gloves, James whimpered as Q drew out his cock with nimble fingers. 

“Would you look at this?”  Q marvelled, his eyes widening.  “Such a pretty, fat thing.  I can see why you like using it so much.”  James lurched, a full-body spasm as Q produced a bottle of thin oil and drizzled it over his engorged penis.  “Shhh. I’m going to take good care of you.”

James’s head fell back, connecting heavily with the floor as Q began to stroke.  The cool oil felt heavenly on his heated flesh and Q’s touch was just the right side of perfect, firm but not tight, enough to move his foreskin deliciously over the head of his cock without dragging it.  He let out a shaky breath as Q’s thumb swept over the glans and Q must have noticed as he immediately changed his grip slightly so he could make that little movement over and over again.  James’s hips jerked as he neared his orgasm so Q circled the base of James’s cock with his other fingers, pressing down with the heel of his hand to keep James still as he manipulated him.  It was too much and James came with a roar, spattering come up his belly and chest, as his balls seemed to clench unbearably tightly.  Q kept working him over until James was spent and trembling and over-sensitive.  When James had ridden out the last of his spasms Q gave the head of his cock one last massaging squeeze and then laid it down on his belly.

“There.”  Q said brightly.  “Better now?”

James went to nod but then frowned.  He wasn’t sure that it was.  The full hardness he’d felt in his cock hadn’t dissipated at all.  If anything, it felt about ten times worse.  He shivered and thrust his hips, unable to verbalise what he needed and hoping that Q would take the hint.

“Oh dear.”  Q said, leaning over and inspecting James’s still-hard cock.  James groaned when he felt Q’s breath ghost across it.  “This is _very_ vexing.  Let’s try again…”

 

~00Q~

 

_Five hours later…_

James didn’t care if he never had another orgasm.  He was soaked through with sweat and semen, Q had pulled James’s trousers down to his ankles and currently had two fingers up his arse as he flogged his cock relentlessly.  Repeated wanking had worked for the first four hours but then James had become desensitised to the point that he couldn’t come like that anymore.  Q had then started to twist James’s balls to see if a little pain would help; it did, for two orgasms.  Elaborating on that theory, Q had dispensed with one of the gloves and started to scratch James’s belly and chest.  When he tried twisting James’s nipples that was good for another three orgasms.

Eventually though James started to struggle again so that was when he’d pulled down James’s trousers, spread his thighs and started to massage his prostate.  Q was good, James had to give him that.  Despite everything his wonderful fingers had managed to draw another orgasm out of James but the second one using that method was proving more difficult.

“Come on James, put your back into it.  Not much longer to go now…”

James whimpered, his face buried behind his bicep, and hoped to God that the security cameras were switched off.  The great 007 whimpering with another man’s fingers stuck up his arse…

“I… can’t…”

“I’m not sure what else I can do for you.”  James looked up at Q.  For the first time Q sounded worried.  “You need to keep coming…  We’ve tried all the physical stimuli I can think of short of me actually riding you like a champion jockey…”  James’s hips jerked at the thought of Q’s hot, tight arse sinking down onto him, even though he wasn’t sure he could cope with that much stimulation in the state he was in.  Q must have noticed and he grinned. “Unless…”

James groaned as Q’s hands left his body for the first time in what felt like hours.  He could only watch as Q stood up and stripped off his gloves before slowly starting to peel off his own clothes.  He stripped slowly, carefully setting his shoes to one side before neatly folding each item of his clothing as he removed it and putting it into a pile.  When he finally slipped off his underpants and folded them James started to beg.

“Oh you beautiful thing.  Look at you.  Come over here.  Let me taste you.  I want you over here.  Please darling, don’t tease me.  Please.  I’ve wanted you for so long.  Pleasepleaseplease…”

Q smiled and stepped over James until he was standing straddling his thighs.  He was slim and pale, all soft lines and thick black pubes.  His cock was ruddy and plump, quite unlike the rest of him.  He took himself in hand and started to stroke himself.  He was already half-hard.

“Is this what you want?”  Q asked.  “Do you want to suck me?  I’m not sure I should let you… I’m a good boy.  Good boys don’t let bad boys play with their willies…”

“Oh God, you’re a fucking cock-tease…” James groaned, Q’s dirty talk turning him on once more.

“I am not!”  Q retorted.  “I think you’ll find I’ve been flogging your plonker for several hours now.”  Q slowed his stroking and started to move his hips from side to side teasingly.  James jerked and the table he was attached to moved an inch. “That’s impressive,” Q laughed, “That thing weighs a fucking ton!”

“Q… please…”

“Oh all right.”  Q grumbled.  He squatted down until he was sitting over James’s cock.  His scrotum felt cool on James’s hot flesh.  Q leaned forward and rested his hands either side of James’s shoulders.  He smiled as he studied James’s face and James was just about to start begging again when Q suddenly dropped down to kiss him.  It was filthy, all tongue and saliva and teeth.  At the same time Q started to roll his hips, James’s cock disappearing into the crease of Q’s thigh.  It was perfect, not as tight as fucking his arse would be, but just as hot and wet.  James moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by the sensation of Q’s warm, naked body writhing on top of him.  His cock was every bit as hard as James’s and they slid together perfectly, vying for position in the warm space between their bodies. It was perfect apart from James wishing his hands were free so he could grip the younger man’s buttocks and grind their bodies together even more roughly.

Q gasped and suddenly sat up, tearing himself away from the kiss.  He grabbed his own cock and started to fist it, his hips still rolling over James’s.  His cock slipped into the channel between Q’s buttocks and suddenly everything was perfect again.  He threw his head back and howled as he came again, vaguely aware that Q’s come was spattering up his chest with his own.  He tried to babble his thanks to Q but darkness swamped him and he knew no more.

 

~00Q~

 

James woke up again just as a medical team finished untying him and were lifting him onto a stretcher.  He noticed he was fully dressed and he looked up to see that Q was his usual buttoned-down self.  The nurse beside him pressed on his shoulder when he tried to sit up.  Q waved her away for a moment and then leant over James.

“What happened?”

“You were exposed to a biological agent, my workshop went into lockdown, so I restrained you, just in case.”  Q answered in a loud voice.  “Luckily you remained unconscious for the duration and I was able to call in Medical after the six hours of quarantine had passed.”

“No.”  James said in a low voice, too quiet for the milling medical staff to hear. “What _really_ happened?”

Q smiled and leant in to whisper in his ear.

“I can’t really say right here and keep our reputations intact but I’m pretty sure you owe me dinner now.”

 

 

 


End file.
